1st Season (How to Get Away with Murder)
The first season of the ABC: American Broadcasting Company (GoAnimate in Real Life) American television drama series How to Get Away with Murder premiered on September 25, 2014 and concluded on February 26, 2015, with a total of 15 episodes. At the Television Critics Association Press Tour in July 2014, it was announced that How to Get Away with Murder would be a limited series with only 15 or 16 episodes per season. The smaller size of episode count stems from the deal for the series star Davis. On May 7, 2015, the show was renewed by ABC for a second season. For its first season, the series received numerous accolades. The show was honored as a Television Program of the Year by the American Film Institute. It was also named Outstanding Drama Series at the Image Awards and the GLAAD Awards. For her performance, Viola Davis won the Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series, the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance in a Drama Series, and the Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Drama Series. Davis received nominations from the Golden Globe Awards for Best Actress in a Television Series, the Critics' Choice Awards for Best Actress in a Drama Series, and the Television Critics Association for Individual Achievement in Drama. Premise Annalise Keating, law professor and criminal defense attorney at Middleton University, selects five students to intern at her firm: Wes Gibbins, Connor Walsh, Michaela Pratt, Asher Millstone, and Laurel Castillo—along with Annalise's employees Frank Delfino and Bonnie Winterbottom, an associate lawyer. Season one explores two murders through flashbacks: Lila Stangard, mistress of Annalise's husband Sam Keating and a student at Middleton; and then Sam Keating at the hands of Annalise's interns. The first nine episodes alternate through flashbacks and the present day to show the progression of events leading to Sam's murder who Annalise believes murdered Lila, and disposal of his body at the hands of the Keating Four: Wes, Connor, Michaela, and Laurel. The final six episodes explore Annalise's attempt to help her interns cover-up Sam's murder and legally show Sam's responsibility for Lila's death; and the events leading to Lila's death. Cast *Viola Davis as Professor Annalise Keating *Billy Brown as Detective Nate Lahey *Alfred Enoch as Wes Gibbins *Jack Falahee as Connor Walsh *Katie Findlay as Rebecca Sutter *Aja Naomi King as Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry as Asher Millstone *Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo *Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino *Liza Weil as Bonnie Winterbottom Recurring Cast *Tom Verica as Professor Sam Keating *Megan West as Lila Stangard *Conrad Ricamora as Oliver Hampton *Alysia Reiner as D.A. Wendy Parks *Lenny Platt as Griffin O'Reilly *Elliot Knight as Aiden Walker *Lynn Whitfield as Mary Walker *Arjun Gupta as Kan *April Parker Jones as Detective Claire Bryce *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Hannah Keating *Tamlyn Tomita as Judge Carol Morrow Special Guest Appearances *Steven Weber as Max St. Vincent *Ana Ortiz as Paula Murphy *Elizabeth Perkins as Marren Trudeau *Cicely Tyson as Ophelia Harkness *Michelle Hurd as Amanda Winthrop *Sarah Burns as A.D.A. Emily Sinclair *Tom Everett Scott as Father Andrew Crawford Episodes #Episode 1: Pilot - September 25, 2014 Written by: Peter Nowalk, Directed by: Michael Offer #Episode 2: It's All Her Fault - October 2, 2014 Written by: Peter Nowalk, Directed by: Bill D'Elia #Episode 3: Smile or Go to Jail - October 9, 2014 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Randy Zisk #Episode 4: Let's Go to Scooping - October 16, 2014 Written by: Erika Green Swafford, Directed by: Laura Innes #Episode 5: We're Not Friends - October 23, 2014 Written by: Tracey A. Bellomo, Directed by: Mike Listo #Episode 6: Freakin' Whack-a-Mole - October 30, 2014 Written by: Michael Foley, Directed by: Bill D'Elia #Episode 7: He Deserved to Die - November 6, 2014 Written by: Warren Hsu Leonard, Directed by: Eric Stoltz #Episode 8: He Has a Wife - November 13, 2014 Written by: Doug Stockstill, Directed by: Debbie Allen #Episode 9: Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me - November 20, 2014 Written by: Michael Foley and Erika Green Swafford, Directed by: Stephen Williams #Episode 10: Best Christmas Ever - November 27, 2014 Written by: Tracey A. Bellomo and Warren Hsu Leonard, Directed by: Michael Katleman #Episode 11: Hello Raskolnikov - January 29, 2015 Written by: Marcus Dalzine, Directed by: Michael Offer #Episode 12: She's a Murderer - February 5, 2015 Written by: Erika Harrison, Directed by: Bill D'Elia #Episode 13: Mama's Here Now - February 12, 2015 Written by: Erika Green Swafford and Doug Stockstill, Directed by: Mike Listo #Episode 14: The Night Lila Died - February 19, 2015 Written by: Michael Foley, Directed by: Laura Innes #Episode 15: It's All My Fault - February 26, 2015 Written by: Peter Nowalk, Directed by: Bill D'Elia DVD Release *Region 1: August 4, 2015 *Region 2: November 16, 2015 *Region 4: November 11, 2015 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki